


Friend or Foe?

by magnapopus



Series: Ye Ming Zhu [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Feral Behavior, Gemitals, Gemplay, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Stuffing, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnapopus/pseuds/magnapopus
Summary: "The green gem was poorly illuminated by the yellowish light coming from the now barely open door, yet Creame could still make out every detail of her face as it glowed with Ping's natural green fluorescence, the usually hidden spiked ridge up her spine and tail now jutting out of her back like the teeth of a saw blade from her torn shirt, shining together with a pair of prominent curved horns, usually smaller and disguised in the ye ming zhu's messy hairdo."Another chaotic meeting between gem ocs, because I have no shame when it comes to monster fucking.This story takes place in an alternative universe where gem have been integrated into society since the start of human history and spinels are a common kind of gem, not as rare as we came to think from our only canon example in the show and movie.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: Ye Ming Zhu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820734
Kudos: 3





	Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Corrections and edits will happens from time to time if I see any or they are reported to me.
> 
> Ping the ye ming zhu belongs to Corgi's (@gay_rok22)  
> and Creame the spinel to Poli's (@bunnikings)  
> Also if you do enjoy this mess you are welcome to check my nsfw art account for more Ping and Creame content: @magnahorny  
> And here for visual reference of Ping's feral appearance ( https://twitter.com/magnahorny/status/1263771845687341056 )
> 
> This shot explores more on the idea of feral gems and gem heat, but I pushed it to the next level by turning Ping into a monster with little awareness, cause what's the point of having a big monster oc if she can't fuck someone senseless?

There was a blast, a light, a sound...a song? What she knew was that when she came back to her senses she was lying on her back in a pool of water surrounded by a myriad of other gems, her hearing muffled and her form still buzzing to reality.  
She had only a few seconds to feel anxiety creeping over her as one of the local humans approached her and pulled her out of the water, informing the spinel that one of the local peridots had performed an experiment that went horribly wrong and sent all the gems in town into a frenzy. As Creame looked around in confusion she noticed a bismuth loudly screeching about corruption and pulling on a small emerald's arm as she frantically asked her if she had grown horns or not.  
...corruption? The spinel had heard of it, it was the reason why some gems on Earth looked different from their Homeworld's counterparts, why quartzes had horns and jades had fangs. 

"Wait-...we have been corrupted?!" 

Dread finally caught up with the orange spinel, her eyes going wide as she grabbed at the human that came to her aid by an arm, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence under the weight of her sudden realization. 

"No, no, you all just-...got a bit rough, but only the ones that already had the freaky spikes and horns did so, little things like you that didn't look funky already just went up in smoke."

She had puffed than…  
Relived the orange gem sagged a little, her arms getting limp and noodly as she sighed.

"...thank goodness.", she said with a shaky chuckle trailing off in her words, letting go of the human's arm. 

"I'll be breaking the news to the others that are waking up, you can go back home from here, right?"

Creame nodded to the woman and gave her a soft smile, her eyes wandering back on the now crying bismuth not too far away, hugging and lifting the emerald off the ground in a heartfelt hug. They both seemed to be okay, no spikes, or horns, or tails growing off of them…

And then it hit her.  
As the thought of a tail crossed her mind the spinel couldn't stop a new cold shiver from running down her projected form. 

Where was Ping?

Creame span around on the spot, trying to find a familiar shade of green in the now dwindling crowd, but to no avail.

Without thinking twice the orange spinel was sprinting out of the pool up the hill, away from the city, closer to the woods, her still soaked form caking with mud as she kicked up dust and dirt her way up the path.  
Maybe Ping was asleep, maybe the ye ming zhu didn't even notice the explosion, maybe she was too far from the city to be affected-...

Creame opened the door of the shack in a rush of adrenaline, the wooden panel slamming against the wall as she prepared to call out for her friend, tears already forming in the corner of her eyes.

What she was not expecting was to be tripped and pulled inside the shack by a foot, her head feeling like it would glitch out as it hit the wooden floor.

There she was, the ye ming zhu, not so different from her usual self, yet so incredibly off.

The green gem was poorly illuminated by the yellowish light coming from the now barely open door, yet Creame could still make out every detail of her face as it glowed with Ping's natural green fluorescence, the usually hidden spiked ridge up her spine and tail now jutting out of her back like the teeth of a saw blade from her torn shirt, shining together with a pair of prominent curved horns, usually smaller and disguised in the ye ming zhu's messy hairdo.  
Ping was safe, growling with her teeth exposed to the gum and menacingly caging her under her weight, but safe.

Creame wanted to believe that she just surprised and scared Ping, that this was a game perhaps, a new fun yet unintentionally painful way for the other gem to greet her, that her friend was not now dangerous and feral, so the logical thing she did was speak like nothing happened to the other gem.

"It's me, Creame, just wanted to check on ya...are you alright...?"  
The spinel strained a smile, her gloved hands reaching for the ye ming zhu's face slowly, her fingers grazing the freckles under Ping's eye as a little spark of hope kept prevailing inside of her, the bigger gem not shying away just yet-...only to snap her jaw and bit down on the outstretched hand.  
Creame choked on her own voice as her eyes filled with new tears, unable to bleed due to her alien nature, but still in shock and in pain.

"Ping-...it's fi-fine. I will bring you to-...the fountain downtown, y-you'll be good as new, p-promise..."

For all the anguish in Creame's voice she kept her tone as gentle as she could manage, fighting against her own form to not dissipate just yet. She tried again, raising her left hand to move a lock of curly hair off Ping's face, this time uninterrupted as the ye ming zhu kept a firm grip on her right hand. The spinel managed to even crack a smile as she saw Ping's pupils relax from almost nonexistent slits, now rounder and more inviting shapes, deciding that it must have been a good sign. 

"There we go...see? It-t's me, we are friends, remember?"

Creame kept her voice gentle, slowly getting numb to the pain in her hand as she tried to get Ping to let go of it by tracing the ye ming zhu's jawline down to her chin, cleaning off some of the drool pooling there with loving care. Still the feral gem didn't seem to understand her intentions quite clearly yet, the bridge of her nose wrinkling as a new rumbling growl rose from her chest, her eyes sharpening once again while a new piercing shock traveled up Creame's arm as the bite on her hand worsening in intensity.

"G-...agh! P-please! Please...listen to m-me! I wanna help! I wanna help!"

With her still free hand the spinel tried to push Ping away by leveraging on her shoulder, her own self-preservation instincts taking over for a moment. 

Had she really lost her friend to such a stupid incident? Would others come and find them? Will they fight off Ping, maybe hurt her? What if she puffed now and Ping shattered her in her frenzy? She didn't wanna lose Ping yet, not now that she was finally happy in her long existence... 

The orange spinel's hope was dwindling. She was stuck, her vision blurred by tears of despair. Should she scream? Give up? She looked at the perfectly circular gem encased in Ping's chest as if ready to say goodbye, using her free hand to caress the surface of it, already feeling melancholic. How lucky she had been, meeting such a peculiar creature in her dull existence…  
Though the sadness she started to feel the pain ease and Ping's growls hush. Somethin’...changed?  
Creame realized she had started sobbing when one stuck in her throat at the new discovery, laying in silence with her now mute friend.  
She ghosted her thumb on the gem once again, running her finger over the edge where the gem met Ping's sternum. Had she made contact with her friend somehow? Did the intimate touch startle or calm the beast?

She tried again to caress the gem, this time looking up in the ye ming zhu's glowing eyes, meeting her gaze. She kept up a circular movement over its surface until she dared to take advantage of her position under the other, arching her back up and placing her lips on the round gem. By some mysterious power the hold on Creame's captive hand immediately started to soften as the spinel lovingly showered with affection the most intimate part of her friend.  
That was when Ping finally let go of her hand, her glove pierced and soaked in the feral gem's greenish saliva. Creame couldn't help but sigh in pure relief and close her eyes as the pain finally ceased, feeling like crying again. She gently pushed on Ping's chest, ready to explain to her that they needed to stand and hurry to the healing fountain in town, that she would feel better soon, that Creame was there for her, only to be cut short yet again. Fortunately this time not by a bite or a growl, but the familiar feeling of Ping's soft padded fingers on her own gem, placed low on her abdomen.

She suddenly reopened her eyes only to be greeted by Ping's intense gaze, the ye ming zhu's tongue lolled out of her mouth as the still feral gem breathed on her, the elongated organ twisting as she let out another pant, than another, now following a slow rhythm.  
Oh boy…

Creame trembled as confusion and newfound fear sparked in her metaphorical brain.  
What did gem touching mean to Ping's primal brain?

"P-Ping…?"

And as if that was her signal, the ye ming zhu had already hooked her claws in Creame's dress skirt and pulled down hard, ripping the holographic material and forcing it to dissipate.

Creame yelped in a panic, expecting the sting of those claws to pierce into her form underneath, but nothing similar to pain ever hit her, only Ping's soft textured palms as they drifted down her thighs, one of the huge hands leaving her side as its fingers trailed over her simulated underwear, dangerously close to her always shapeshifted female genitals.  
No matter how scared she may have been, how hard she tried do disassociate this Ping from her usual gentle lover, the familiarity of the gesture didn't fail to make her sigh in pleasure, her own sounds making Creame blush in embarrassment, curling on herself a little at the answering approving low rumble from Ping, the ye ming zhu's breath coming out more erratically as she retracted her drenched green tongue back in her mouth for a moment as she wet her lips hungrily.

"T-...this ain't really the time, Glow, we better g-go-OH STARS!"

The spinel's desperate attempts to stop her companion kept falling on deaf ears as Ping dipped her head down towards hers, Creame shaking as she awaited another terrible bite, only to be surprised again by the feral gem leaving a long strip of drool on her cheek, her minute body shaking at every small shift from Ping, completely at the ye ming zhu's mercy.  
Keeping her eyes clenched shut, Creame preferred not to see any of it coming, shuddering at the dangerous touch of claws and the sloppy sound of Ping's mouth opening and closing around the excessive drool.  
That was mostly why she squealed in surprise at the feeling of Ping's tongue sliding with purpose against her lips, the ye ming zhu oddly insistent in doing so until Creame opened them up, the soft green organ entering her mouth abruptly, squirming against her tongue, clumsily initiating what the spinel imagined was supposed to be a kiss but consisted mostly of Ping's fat lapper sinking only a few inches inside her mouth as if probing hers, the rest of the ye ming zhu's organ partially extended preventing their lips from touching. The spinel knew she should not be wanting to kiss her lover so vulgarly in such a dire situation, who knew what tongue kissing meant now for Ping in her current crazed state; but again she didn't have time to get those thoughts across as Ping pushed more of her forked tongue in Creame's mouth, passing the appendage over the spinel's lapper and falling down her throat, only stopping when she finally touching her companion's lips with hers.  


Had Creame ever needed to breathe air like an organic the feat would have been impossible, fortunately all that came out of the spinel was a reflexive gagging sound as Ping tried to slide more of her seemingly infinite tongue in her voluntary-shifted esophagus, the orange gem accidentally scraping her teeth against the green intrusion as Ping moved over her to get a better angle, resting a knee between her shaking legs. She should have felt deeply uncomfortable, maybe disgusted, but all she could concentrate on was how dominating and impressive it all was, how regularly Ping would never kiss her at all, wondering if she was enjoying it at all as the ye ming shu retracted her tongue a little only to push back in and made Creame gag again. As the orange gem started to only manifest the thought that maybe this was getting a bit weird, there came again Ping's fingers against the mound of her vagina, the sensation stirring a fire in the spinel's form with a shiver.

Once the ye ming zhu seemed to have had enough of her little experiment, she slid her tongue out of Creame, the spinel taking in a few breaths she didn't need but felt good in her burning throat. 

"...you're sure you still ain't completely there, Ping? You...you must be playing a prank on me or this corruption thing really sent you for a-...lo~op!"

Creame howled with little time to feel ashamed for it as the ye ming zhu ground her knee against her now flared vagina.  
"Fuck…!", she growled through gritted teeth, biting her lips as she rushed the decision to phase off her clothes completely in that moment, giving in into the chaos of it all and offering herself to the feral gem above her. As she looked up at Ping she could immediately tell the green gem had picked up on her intentions as her nostrils twitching and her pupils opened at the point the ye ming zhu's eyes turned into bottomless black tar-pits. 

"...I'm gonna regret this, but this seems the only way your literal lizard brain stops telling you to bite me until I'm a handful of shards.", she sighed, her form buzzing with renewed excitement as she collected her last coherent thoughts. "Will ya be a good girl and listen after this…?"

Ping was already too distracted to register what Creame was saying, her head descending across the spinel's projected form as she seemed to gulp down her scent, crawling down to her pussy, her tongue flickering once again as she eyed Creame's genitals like it was a meal, the orange gem's thighs shaking at the voracious look on her lover's face. There were two possible scenarios, either she would be literally eaten in chunks, or she would be eaten out by her crazed friend, and she didn't know which one of the two was making her wet at this point.

A frigid spasm shook Creame as she saw the ye ming zhu reach for her cunt with her claws extended, immediate regret washing over her as fast as words escaped her mouth. 

"WAIT!", she yelled, Ping freezing, her eyes shrinking dangerously, to which Creame immediately mitigate for, speaking gently as she shuddered. "You-...should not use those today. I trust ya usually, baby Glow, but today let's do it the easy way, yeah?"

She made sure to move both of Ping's hands on her thighs, giving the feral gem plenty of space to latch onto and cause minimal damage, caressing Ping's arms from her elbow up to each wrist, in a gentle and natural luring motion, making sure the ye ming zhu didn't register her actions as a threat. The green gem seemed quite lost once she was done, now looking at her own hands on Creame's legs, needing the spinel to remind her of her objective as she spread her pussy lips apart for her.  
In no time and with frantic movements her feral companion was nuzzling at her pelvis, nudging at her clitoris with her nose, sneaking her tongue between Creame's lips and dipping into her opening, like a reptile would to smell her prey, an odd behavior even for Ping, but one that didn't bother Creame at the moment, lost in her own depravity. 

The orange gem seemed to be finally falling in the right mindset, Ping's tongue probing at her with the perfect insistence to keep her enticed, the spinel's sighing softly as she let herself lean back against the floor and enjoy the odd treat, only to be surprised yet again by Ping's unpredictable reasoning pattern. the distinctive bite of the other gem's front sharp teeth dig bite in the soft surface that cushioned Creame's light-simulated pelvic bone.  
Immediately pulled out of the moment with alarm, the orange gem looked down towards Ping, only for her protests dying into a choked groan as the ye ming zhu sunk her monstrous tongue into her cunt without a warning.  


"Aaah! Mh-..."

Creame could only scream at the sensation, arching her back to somewhat guide the green gem's movements, her hands itching to grab at Ping's head.  
Would her lover like it in her current confused state? Or would it be like interrupting an animal during its meal? She didn't dare to find out, Ping's eyes closed in concentration, focused on her task ahead. Still, the spinel decided she would not dare endanger herself even further, opting to simply lean back down and focus on the way Ping's tongue seemed to be looking for something inside of her, curving upward in waves and pushing against the rough walls of her vagina with purpose.  
For a rock from space that didn't need to breathe oxygen she sure was running out of breath, her form buzzing as to simulate dizziness, her breath hitching as she felt once again Ping change the course of events, rising her legs up and digging into her cunt at a new angle, her teeth leaving an imprint on her mound without the pain of a real bite.

"Pi~ing! Oh, goodness-...AAH!"

She swore she could feel Ping's tongue against her gem from the inside, it was maddening, at each push of the muscle in her, folding and curling so deliciously, a new wave of crushing pleasure washed over her, but never enough to break her.  
All until Ping suctioned on her clitoris, closing her lips round her mound to suck on her own spit, forcing the spinel's fluids out of her, the orgasming gem too entranced to be embarrassed of the way she squeeze around her companion's thick lapper.

Would she be consumed by Ping's sex driven frenzy, would her lover keep pushing inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore and puff? The though did intrigue as much as it scared the spinel, only for her expectations to be shattered once again as Ping lowered her gently down onto the floor, releasing her, the ye ming zhu's tongue sliding without ceremony out of her by the downward motion alone, the muscle dragging against her insides one last time as she got to witness just how much of it was forced in her, as if Ping was showing off with the extremely lewd display, the feral gem's mouth hanging open for her to admire the perfect rows of sharp fangs that only a moment before were so dangerously closed to her pussy. 

She was spent, exhausted…  
Yet Ping was still panting, her eyes glossy and unfocused, even more than before, her visibly everted tentacle squirming in her still magically intact pants. 

"Oh...o-ohoh, my! You were such a good girl, eheh...maybe-...maybe a reward is due, dontcha think?"

Creame went to sit up, her hands carefully reaching for the other gem's lower garment, her judgment clouded at the peak of her euphoria.

"You-...always had t-two of those?"

The ye ming zhu was on her without any further explanation, her hands on Creame's shoulders and her twin dicks pridefully resting against her stomach, hot untamed breaths hitting the spinel's neck as Ping seemed to be finding her bearings for a moment. The orange gem already experienced being mounted by the other, the size never scared her really, but looking at the oozing couple of tentacles squirm against her belly and almost reach her sternum with no issue did make her reconsider her capabilities.  
But there was no time to chicken out, Ping's was starting to growl again and her hips were bucking wildly, grinding with no elegance against the spinel's.  
But how could she deny Ping? She had been selfish for taking advantage of her friend's rut like that, satisfying her own selfish wants up until then. Indulging a little longer for Ping's sake was only due, no?

Creame considered the options of helping out Ping by squeezing her thighs together and let her fuck her like that, maybe she could jerk her off? That didn't matter, she didn't even have time to expresses her plans outloud before a decision was made for her, Ping rising off of her and turning her around, positioning her on all four quite abruptly, the spinel now disoriented as she felt the sudden pressure of something sneak its way in her pussy, the stretch of the slim tips quite pleasing until vertigo overtook her once the tentacles gained girth.

"W-wait! I'm not ready yet! Th-they won't fi-...!"

And like the sound of the world after a dive under water, Ping's voice came out rough and shocking, but not unwelcome.

"Creame…"

The spinel tried to turn around, double check that she hadn't imagined the sound of it, only to feel the bulkier part of her friend's appendage pop inside of her tight pussy and her hips meeting the spinel's plumb behind.

"P-Pin-...?...AAAH!"

The intrusion was overwhelming, a little painful even for a spinel, the cocks coiling around one another inside of Creame's canal, only to unfurl and stretch her opening even more than she imagined possible.  
She thought that today she cried enough tears for one gem, yet here she was, face down on the wooden floor of the shack, crying for Ping one last time, drool and tears wetting her face as her mouth struggled to stay shut when every thrust from the green gem left her screaming in a confusing swirl of shock and ecstasy, Creame now sure the ye ming zhu was hitting her gem at every push and dragging across it at every pull. The terror that the brutal abuse of it could shatter her was ever present, yet making her so drunk on adrenaline that she was unsure she would mind if that actually happened anymore. 

Reaching out for one of Ping's outstretched arms, causally resting beside her head, Creame looked for some consolation to the torturous treatment, clawing at her lover's wrist as if it was an anchor to her own sanity. Was corruption transmissible? Would she lose herself too to a crazed state like Ping? She was feeling like that was the case as her voice rose in volume together with the squelching sound of every thrust. Would they both become monsters driven by lust alone? What a tragic end…

She was brought back to reality by a shocking pain to her shoulder, the sudden shift in sensations making her convulse so hard she forced even Ping to a halt, her form shaking as a throaty moan was forced out of her, the ye ming zhe hilting inside with one strenuous push. Creame could feel the two tentacles curled in the confined space of her belly and twitch with a distinctive pulse, the whole experience surreal, as if she had been shattered without destabilizing. 

Ping had bitten her, she had cum from that alone, her cunt milking the other gem's dicks with continuous contractions, the ye ming zhu moving her cocks one against the other inside her before she was releasing as well after a few shallow pushes, Ping's warm cum making the spinel whimper in her afterglow. A familiar and reassuring feeling.

"Are you...okay, Creame?"

Here came Ping's voice again, still labored by the effort but smooth and inviting as ever. 

"Mmh mh…" , she answered, too spent to form sentences, letting the ye ming zhu roll her over, putting in full display her dripping cunt, her abdomen glowing a soft green in the dark of the room, leaving Creame to sit in a puddle of their making.

"Sorry...I don't know what got into me...I should not have been in heat yet, it's too early in the year."

Creame listened to her small voice like it was a gentle lullaby, slowly drifting to sleep, exhausted…

"Wait...heat?"


End file.
